Passing the Class
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Third and final chapter of the "Tutoring Series". Eren goes to the last class of the semester, and after the final test he can go and relax with his friends. Levi uses some newfound information to help celebrate Eren's passing grade. Warning, LeviXEren Yaoi, BoysXBoys.


**Passing the Class**

**By Lady Mari Chan**

**Rated M**

**Pairing: LexiXEren, ErenXLevi**

**Warnings: Yaoi, boys with boys**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue and stuff.**

**Third in the Tutoring series:**

**First: Drawing a Blank**

**Second: Making the Grade**

**Both Stories available on my profile.**

**In this chapter, Levi gets to have his cake and eat it too.**

Levi sauntered down the hallway. Yeah, there was no other word for it, he was sauntering. Today was the last class with those insufferable brats, and he was glad to see it end. He had already told Erwin to have Hanji teach the next group, because, quite frankly, he just couldn't be bothered.

He turned into a hallway that led passed a few unused rooms and stopped for a moment. He thought he heard something. After pausing a moment, he walked on. He passed the first door and the second. As he walked past the third door, an arm shot out and grabbed him, pulling him inside and up against the wall. He was only able to register the shock as a pair of lips crashed down onto his. His mouth opened in surprise and a warm tongue entered and sparred with his. Levi managed to get his hands on the person's chest and push them away when the hands landed on string.

'String?' he thought to himself. He opened his eyes and was greeted by bright green ones staring back. Their lips were still locked as they stared at each other. Levi pulled back slightly.

"Damn you, brat."

"Good morning to you too." Eren smiled.

Levi sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "I'll admit you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well, I wasn't aiming to do that. I just wanted to surprise you."

Levi chuckled. "Yeah, you did that." He looked back up at Eren. "Why are you up here?"

"Because, you walk this way every day from your room and I wanted to see you before everyone else does."

"You already see me before everyone else. You wake up next to me. In fact you see more of me than even I do."

Eren blushed when he realized just what Levi meant. "Yeah, I do." He said with his hand behind his head.

Levi leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man. "But this is nice."

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and the two just stood there. Levi's head on Eren's shoulder and Eren placing kisses in Levi's hair.

"Today is the last class." Eren said. "I'll miss seeing you."

Levi looked up. "What do you mean; we'll see each other every day."

"I know, but there is something that is just so sexy about you behind a desk."

"I could always move the desk from my office into the bedroom, if that's what you want?"

Eren laughed. "No."

"Did you eat yet?"

"You?"

"Eren."

"No. I was going to head down after seeing you."

"Well, I guess we both have a reason for going down there." He separated himself from Eren and stepped back. Eren watched as he smoothed his jacket down and checked his hair.

"After you." Levi said.

Eren walked past and Levi patted his backside. Eren laughed and walked out the room.

Levi followed a few seconds later. The two heading to separate tables and sitting with friends. As their relationship was still under wraps, they thought it wise to arrive separately.

Connie looked up after shoveling a fork of food into his mouth once Eren had sat down.

"All ready for the final class, Eren?" He asked as food went everywhere.

"Connie, shut your mouth while eating." Sasha said.

Eren smiled at the two. "Yeah, I'm ready for the whole thing to be over."

"Remember…" Armin said as all heads turned to look at him. "We have the party tonight."

"Party?" Eren asked.

"Hanji is throwing us a party to celebrate the end of having to deal with Levi as a teacher." Mikasa said.

"Cool. I had forgotten." Eren lied. He had been spending most nights with Levi and hadn't heard a thing about it. Living in the dungeon had some advantages. No one questioned where he was at night as he was supposed to be locked in. Emphasis on supposed to be.

Breakfast was consumed and plates cleared away. Up next, morning training, followed by Levi's last class and the dreaded final test.

Levi had returned to his office once finished and watched the training from his window. He could see Jean and Eren sparring below and was surprised they weren't beating the shit out of each other. He swore if they gave each other half a chance, they might actually get along. It was then his devil persona popped up on his shoulder and whispered sweet words of doom at him. If they got along, Jean might try to get a piece of Eren and not in that sort of sparring sense. No, Levi was glad they didn't get along. Eren was his, plain and simple.

Levi continued to watch and smiled when Eren landed a series of strikes that brought Jean roughly to the ground. Oh yes, Eren was his.

Eren paused and looked up towards Levi's office. He could have sworn he was watching. He saw a shadow move from the window and looked back down at a panting Jean. He held out his hand to help Jean back up.

"Not bad, Jaeger." Jean said wiping dirt from his pants. "You're getting faster."

Eren smirked. "Not sure how I should take that from you, Kirschtein?"

"Asshat."

"Horseface."

Both smiled at each other and went back to sparring.

Levi gathered the papers together for the final test. He had prepared a test for each person based on their performance through the class. Each test had one question on it. The answer, Levi decided, would be in the form of an essay. Seeing as the end grade really didn't matter, he really hadn't given much thought to the test. He put the bundle into a folder and left his office.

The classroom as usual was noisy. People milling around chatting. It was the last class and the energy was high. Mikasa was in her usual place besides Eren and he was trying to bat her hand away from his face. Jean had managed to land a blow and the fall to the ground had been off. Eren had fallen and smacked his face into the dirt. Jean had been concerned for a whole second before breaking down in laughter, much to Eren's dismay. Mikasa had stomped over and dropped Jean down to the ground in a second. The whole crowd had laughed at that.

Levi walked in and the place went quiet. People walked back to their seats and sat down. "Today is the last class and I will be giving you a final test."

The class replied with a collective groan.

"The test will be one question. You will write an essay and be graded on the answer you give. Don't think of cheating, every test is personalized for each student. When I call your name, come up and get your test. Place the test face down in front of you until I give the go ahead. Do not read it before."

Eren waited as names were called. Mikasa had her paper as did Armin. His name was finally called and he walked up to retrieve his paper. A sense of dread came over him as he walked back to the desk and placed his paper down in front of him.

Levi finished giving out the papers and looked around the room. "You may begin."

The rustling of papers met his ears as the tests were turned over and then read.

Eren turned his over, read the paper and attempted to hide the blush he knew was forming. Why, why, WHY was his fate attempting to make him blush to death? No, he couldn't have a simple question about blades, or gear, or even titans or Hanji's experiments. No. He had to get the question that was staring him in the face. Dear Gods, why that question? He looked up and saw Levi staring at him. Levi curled his lip upwards and nodded.

Eren wanted to jump over the table and wipe the grin off his face. Damn that short bastard. He would pay for it later on. Eren looked back at the paper. Confidence wasn't going to help him this time. Nothing short of a titan attack could help him. Heck, he even thought of biting his own hand to get out of this one. The question was mocking him, staring at him, laughing and pointing a finger, shunning him for not believing…shun…shun.

Fine, if Levi wanted an answer to this question, he would get one. Eren picked up his pencil and began writing.

Two hours later and the class was empty, save for Levi and Eren. Although this time Eren was not hiding under the desk, trying not to be seen. He tapped his pencil against the paper, and looked up. With a smirk, he stood up and walked the paper to Levi. He handed it in, blew a kiss to the shorter man and made a show of sashaying his ass as he walked out of the room.

Levi watched him go before looking briefly at the paper. He tucked it into the middle of the stack of papers while standing up and left the room. This was going to be fun.

Eren walked with his friends towards the courtyard. They were done with the days training and the class and soon the party would begin. Hanji had told them where to be and at what time, but little else. Reiner had heard rumor that there would be alcohol at the party and several thoughts where mentioned at how the alcohol would get past Levi to a bunch of underage troops. One person even ventured to suggest that Hanji was going to make the alcohol in the lab. That didn't go over very well as the other things that had come from Hanji's lab left a lot to be desired.

It didn't take them long to find out. At the end of the property, passed the stables and the sparring grounds, a large tent had been erected and they could see tables and chairs underneath the canopy. As they drew closer, Hanji came running out in a ball of Hanji energy.

"There you all are. I was beginning to think that Levi had put you all in detention."

Jean replied first. "That's because we had to wait for Eren to finish his test. He must have written a book."

"Can I help it if I want a good grade?" Eren said.

"Never mind." Hanji said. "Now that you're here, we can begin the festivities! Come inside."

The group walked inside the large opening and looked around. Not only were there chairs and tables, but a large buffet lined one side while a bar had been set up in one corner and what looked like a dance floor glimmered from the far end.

Connie whistled while Sasha eyed the food holders, dreaming of what might be in them later on.

Levi sat at his desk and went through the papers. Most had answered with simple three sentence paragraphs and had taken as little time as possible to substantiate their reasoning. Armin had given a concise and constructive response to his question, while Mikasa had written in bold writing. 'Die Shorty Die!' after she had finished her essay.

He finally came to Eren's paper. He picked it up and looked at it. He knew he had been a bit evil when he thought up the question written on the paper. Part of him just wanted to see Eren blush and be frazzled. Just for fun he read the response.

The party was going strong. As promised there was food, drink, and alcohol. Hanji had told them that Erwin had allowed the liquor to be brought it. No one really bought it, but they drank it nonetheless. Jean was smashed. He, Reiner, Ymir, Bertholdt, Connie, and Mikasa had gotten into a drinking game. So far Mikasa was the only one still able to stand. Armin and Historia watched helplessly as the game went on. Sasha was on her fourth or fifth plate of food and Hanji was attempting to sing.

Jean slurred the next round. "We have to drink every time Eren says 'Kill all the Titans!'"

A chorus of "OK's" and "Bring it" sounded out.

Eren rolled his eyes, walked up behind Jean and spoke very loudly. "Kill all the Titans!"

"Hear Hear!" Someone yelled and they drank.

Eren managed to say the line seven more times before Armin stopped him.

"You're not helping." Armin said.

"I wasn't trying to help. I want to see Horseface under the table."

"Go stand over there." Armin said, pointing at the wall of the tent.

"Fine, Fine." Eren replied, moving to the wall.

No one seemed to notice when Levi walked into the tent and looked around. Sitting in the corner, untouched and just asking to be eaten was a large sheet cake. Levi estimated it to be about four feet long and at least two feet wide. Written on it was a simple 'Congratulations 104th!' in green icing. Several icing roses decorated the corners and the edges were graced with matching icing droplets around the cake. Levi's mind worked up a plan.

Eren watched the drinking game as it went on. He now stood off to one side with a cup of lemonade. He noticed Levi walk in and watched as he stopped and looked around. Levi's eyes fell on the large cake and he walked over to the table. Eren's interest was piqued. He watched as Levi looked around and proceeded to pick up a knife, slice the cake in half and pick up the right half. Levi glanced around once again and walked out with the half sheet balanced in his hands.

Eren suppressed a snicker, while looking to see if anyone else had been watching. When he realized no one had seen what had been done, he downed the last of the lemonade in his cup, placed the cup down and quietly walked out of the tent. Levi was several feet in front of him and moving quickly. Eren didn't want to scare Levi and have the cake be dropped, so he followed cautiously as Levi entered the castle and disappeared.

Eren picked up his pace and rounded the corner of the door. Levi was nowhere in sight. Eren walked to the kitchen but found no sign of Levi or the cake. Eren continued to look for Levi. He finally went to the one place he didn't expect Levi to take a cake. Eren knocked on Levi's office. When he received no reply he opened the door. The room was dark and quiet. Eren noticed the light under the door that lead to the bedroom. He closed the door and walked to the other door. Slowly he brought his hand up to knock but the door was opened slightly before his knuckles made contact and standing in front of him was Levi, dressed in a kitchen apron. Eren went to speak, but two fingers against his lips and a hand holding his jaw stopped him.

"Do you trust me?" Levi asked.

"Of course." Eren replied without hesitation.

"Turn around." Levi said.

Eren did as Levi requested. He stared at the wall in front of him as a light fabric was drawn over his eyes and tied around his head. His breath hitched for a moment before he relaxed himself. Moments later he felt Levi's hand touch his arm and turn him around. He pulled Eren forward through the door and closed it behind him. Eren heard the lock click and the footfalls of Levi's feet as he walked back to stand in front of him. Eren wondered what was about to happen when a soft set of lips touched his. He leaned forward to get more of those lips and was rewarded by a firmer kiss.

Levi ran his tongue against Eren's lips and was rewarded when his lips parted to allow entrance. They continued until Levi pulled away.

Eren stilled as Levi left his personal space.

"Relax, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm fine." Eren said and shook his head at the lack of confidence in his own voice. He heard Levi chuckle and he felt his lips pull into a smile. "What are you doing, Levi?"

Levi looked up from his task. "Let's just say I've planned a little celebration for you passing the class..."

"Yay me." Eren said. Internally he thought back to the essay he had written in class. 'I wonder…'

"Open your mouth." Levi said.

Eren did and stood there with his mouth open. Levi moved back to him and pressed a piece of cake to Eren's lips. Eren's mouth closed on the soft cake and he chewed the piece.

"Good?"

"Mmm." Eren moaned, still chewing. "Is this the cake from the party?"

"Maybe." Levi said.

"I saw you take the cake." Eren said.

"You saw nothing." Levi said without threat.

Eren smiled. "OK."

Levi wiped his hands and moved back to Eren. "I'm going to take your jacket off." He said as he pushed the fabric back off Eren's shoulders.

Eren shrugged out of the jacket and listened as Levi folded it. He could hear Levi's footfalls and could swear he heard the sound of plastic being stepped on. His breath hitched as hands placed themselves flat against his chest.

"Just me." Levi said quietly as he ran his hands down Eren's chest and came to rest on his harness belt. Levi made quick work of unclasping the harness at the waist and the chest. He pushed the harness off and watched as the straps pooled around Eren's feet. Levi then went to work on Eren's pants. He undid the button and lowered the zipper. Gently he snaked his arms around Eren waist and pushed his hands down past the material and cupped Eren's backside. The material moved down as his hands moved lower.

Eren inhaled as warm hands curved around his ass. If his penis wasn't hard before, it was now. He felt the material slip past his hips and the cold air that hit his erection. His head dropped forward and landed on Levi's shoulder.

"Levi…"

Levi hushed him and kissed his forehead. "No worries, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I'm not worried about anything bad happening, I just want you."

"Patience is a virtue, Eren." Levi muttered.

"So is my dick." Eren replied with a smirk.

His remark earned him a light smack and he laughed out loud. Levi moved Eren's pants and underwear down to join the pool of straps bound around his knees.

"I'm going to pick you up and move you."

"OK?" Eren said. He reached out to take Levi's shoulder and his hand landed on skin. "Levi, you're not wearing a shirt."

"No, I'm not." Levi said as he looked down at his apron covered body.

Levi moved to pick Eren up in a fireman's carry. He lifted him and moved to the plastic covered bed. Levi had placed a large soft disposable towel like blanket down over the plastic as he didn't think Eren would like sticking to the plastic. He gently lowered Eren to the bed and pushed him down onto his back.

"I'm going to remove your boots." Levi said as he lifted Eren's left leg. He pulled the boot off and the straps from Eren's bare foot. Then the white pants and underwear followed. Levi repeated the move with the right leg. Eren was now bare, except for his green shirt.

Levi stood up and went back to the slab of cake currently residing on his desk. He picked up two pieces and wandered back to Eren. "Take off your shirt."

Eren's fingers moved to open the string that tightened the front of the shirt. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and moved to pull it over his head.

"Don't remove the blindfold." Levi said.

Eren shifted and lifted his shirt over the blindfold and off his head. Levi stepped forward to remove the shirt from Eren's hand with his teeth.

"Did you just use your teeth?" Eren asked.

Levi dropped the shirt. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because." Levi said as he moved to straddle Eren's legs.

Eren's breath stilled for a moment, when he felt skin touching his legs and not Levi's pants. "You're not wearing pants either?"

"I'm not wearing a lot of clothes right now. Neither are you?" Levi replied. "This might feel cold." He warned as he brought both hands down over Eren's chest.

The moment the cold icing touched Eren's chest, he inhaled sharply and bit back a cry. The cold substance instantly making his nipples erect and bringing goose bumps to his skin. His back arched slightly as his nerves registered the sensations. Levi placed two icing roses over Eren's nipples.

Levi continued. He moved his hands in large circles, smoothing the icing over the tan skin below him. His hands moved lower, spreading icing and soft yellow cake down his abs and down over his straining penis.

"Did you just put icing where I think you put icing?" Eren said although it came out more as a moan.

"I might have." Levi said.

"But in the hair, that will take forever to get out." Eren said with a smile.

The reply from Levi came in the form of a light slap to his thigh. "Don't worry about that."

Levi shifted and removed himself from Eren's thighs. He went back to the table to get more of the cake. This time he undid the apron he had been wearing and placed it down. Now he too was naked. He picked up another piece of cake and moved back to Eren.

"Put your feet up on the mattress."

Eren complied. He brought his feet up and placed them as directed. He was now completely exposed to Levi. The heated icing beginning to slip down his sides and between his legs.

Levi took a bite of the cake and swallowed. "This cake is excellent."

Eren shivered in response. "Levi…"

Levi took another bite, but instead of eating the piece, he knelt down against the mattress and took Eren's penis in his hand. He smeared the icing over the skin before placing the tip against his lips. Eren gripped the material below him and moaned. Levi used this to push his mouth around Eren and into the mass of warmed cake currently residing there. Eren make a noise somewhere between a moan and a cry. His back arched and his hands fisted into the sheets once more.

"Fuck." Eren said.

Levi released Eren for a moment. "That is the general idea." He said going back to his task at hand, er, mouth.

Eren was shortly reduced to an obscenities spilling, name calling, hair pulling, shell of a man as Levi licked, sucked, and nibbled the cake and icing off. He could feel Eren getting close and continued until Eren fell over the edge, filling Levi's mouth and screaming his name in ecstasy.

Levi was certain that scream had been heard all over the castle, but at this point he didn't care. He shifted from his knees to lay down on the bad alongside Eren. Eren was breathing hard, droplets of sweat sliding past the fabric covering his eyes. He felt the bed move and reached out to find Levi. Levi captured his hand a kissed gently against his palm.

"You're quite the sight to behold." Levi said looking down the length of Eren's torso and moving to run a finger in the warmed icing on his skin.

"Really?"

"Yes, a complete mess."

Eren mock pouted. "And who covered me in icing in the first place?"

"I did and I didn't say I was done with you." Levi replied. "You know how much I hate messes and look at you, you're covered, sticky, and delicious. "

"What are you going to do about it?" Eren asked with a smile.

"Clean you up." Levi said shifting.

Eren had expected a washcloth to be placed against his skin so he was mildly shocked when he felt a warm wet tongue lick his neck.

Levi began at Eren's neck, licking the stray bits of icing from the skin. He then moved down Eren's chest and over to a nipple. Licking a circular pattern around the hardened nub, Levi left the nipple covered and moved to repeat his action on the other side of Eren's chest. He then continued his downward motion, cleaning off Eren's abs and dipping his tongue into Eren's navel to remove the icing that had pooled there. Eren laughed at the sensations.

Levi moved lower, he nuzzled his nose into the dark locks and took to licking the icing away.

"Eww." Eren said while trying not to laugh. "It tickles."

Levi's nose bumped up against Eren's already re-hardened erection. "I see your enjoying yourself." He said as he lightly blew over the flesh causing an inhale from Eren.

"Tease." Eren breathed.

Levi shifted again. He lifted one of Eren's legs and moved Eren onto the bed more. He them settled himself in between Eren's legs and looked up at him. Eren had his arms over his head and he was shaking his head from side to side. His breathing was still hard and Levi grew concerned.

"Eren, are you OK?"

Eren stilled. "I'm fine, just feeling everything and it feels amazing."

Levi smiled. "Then this will make you feel even better." He said sucking on his own fingers.

Levi moved to run a slick finger over the skin and muscle of Eren's ass. He pressed gently against the ring of muscle but a hand reaching out stopped him.

"No fingers, just do it." Eren said

"Are you sure?"

"The amount of times we've had sex, I don't need to be prepped."

Levi didn't answer; instead he lined himself up and pushed in to the hilt. Eren had no warning and yelped in response.

"Ah, you could've warned me."

"And remove all the fun?" Levi replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Eren asked. "An invitation?"

Levi pulled back and thrust in. "Who could we invite to our little party?"

"What?"

"Maybe Erwin, his dick is huge!" Levi said as he set up a fast rhythm. He wasn't going to last long.

'What!"

"Or how about Horse-face, we can see if the legend about horses is true." He leaned over a licked a rose from Eren's nipple.

"Hell."

"I'd say Armin, but I don't think he's ready for what we do just yet." Levi changed his angle and Eren moaned.

"No."

"Mikasa? See if she has what it takes to satisfy you." He repeated the lick to Eren's other nipple taking the rose off him as his thrust hit the prostate again.

"NO!" He yelled as he saw stars.

Levi leaned over and kissed Eren. "I'm keeping you all to myself. No one will ever get to see you this way except me." He said in a rich dark low voice.

Eren lost it then, crying out and clamping down around Levi. Levi grunted and released, followed by Eren. Levi relaxed over Eren's chest and moved to pull the blindfold off, allowing his green eyes to take in Levi's face.

"That was amazing, Levi. Thank you." Eren whispered, finally getting to see his love.

Levi lifted himself up on Eren's chest to look at him. "You're welcome."

Eren moved to place his arms around Levi. "I didn't think you'd go through with it."

Levi cocked his head. "Why not?"

Eren sighed. "Well, when one asks on a final 'How do you want to celebrate passing the class?' and the student writes a book about cake and the way to use it, this student didn't think you'd do it."

"What changed your mind?"

"I saw you cut and take half the cake." Eren said. "I hope the party isn't missing it."

Levi shifted up the bed, snaked his arms around Eren and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After all, the night was young, and they still had lots of cake.

Hanji had moved to the table and was about to announce the cake cutting. Moblit came up before the table and stopped.

"Um, Major, there is a problem with the cake?"

"What do you mean?" Hanji replied.

"Well, half of its missing."

"What?"

"See for yourself."

Hanji moved past Moblit and looked at the table. A knife was standing straight up in the middle of what was left of the cake and the perfect cut made Hanji yell one word.

"LEVI!"

Levi paused for a moment, lifting his head from Eren's neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone yell my name." Levi said looking around. "Ah well, can't be that important."

Eren laughed. "Maybe Hanji discovered your handiwork."

"Maybe, but I prefer you to discover my handiwork." Levi said as his hand roamed over Eren's chest.

"Mmmm, me too."

End.

**This chapter is dedicated to my brat, Corinne. Thanks to a text conversation we had about cake decorating, this story came to be.**


End file.
